


Lovebite

by miabicicletta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabicicletta/pseuds/miabicicletta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyond the glass, Molly Hooper turned away from him, and as he caught the outline of her profile, it all become clear. Yes. She was certainly pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovebite

“Huh.” 

John Watson stared. Was he–? No. He couldn’t–But it looked–

Molly turned away from him and as he caught the outline of her profile, it all become clear. Yes. She was certainly pregnant. 

“When did that happen?” he asked aloud to no one in particular. 

“What?” Sherlock said, appearing over his shoulder. 

“That. Molly Hooper is definitely having a baby,” John looked up at him in confusion. 

Greg Lestrade cocked his head to the side. “Been wondering the same thing myself. Thought she broke up with that Tim fellow, no?” 

“She did,” Sherlock said. 

“And she’s keeping it?” 

“Baby’s not his,” Sherlock added helpfully. 

“How do you know?” Lestrade asked, skeptical. “You’re not one for chatting people up, exactly.” 

“It’s obvious.” He gave them a withering look. “She broke up with Tom six months back. She ended it, as she’d been having second thoughts for quite sometime. And third and fourth thoughts, actually. She’s seeing someone else now; he’s the father. They’re having quite a lot of sex, especially given she’s, oh, four, four and a half months along? Second term, the hormones _really_ start kicking in. It’s new and though they haven’t an exact idea of what the future holds vis a vis an exchange of rings and sharing of tax burdens, as societal pressure typically demands, she’s feeling very secure in the long term. So secure she’s moved into his flat, where they had a particularly engaging round of intercourse just this morning.” 

John frowned. He really didn’t need to know _that_ much about Molly’s love life, however much he liked her. “Yeah, that’s a bit more information than I wanted. But hang on, how do you know about this morning?” 

“Lovebite.” 

Lestrade squinted through the door. “She hasn’t got a lovebite.” 

Sherlock folded back the collar of his coat and stepped backwards through the doors. “Didn’t say it was hers.” He grinned wickedly, tugging at his lapels to reveal the pale expanse of his neck. 

Where a bright red mark stood out prominently.


End file.
